Naruto Demon Overlord of the Underworld
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruto was on vacation and one of his succubus have come to get him. He knows his wife wants him home along with his harem. But he plans to take over the world he is in now and get some new women. Sex, Pregnancy, NTR, and a Song. Halloween One shot.


—

***A Giant Pumpkin appears in the sky and the Helicarrier comes out of its mouth***

***dealt is nowhere in sight as blaze is wearing a costume that the clone of dealt picked out and its Death from Darksiders but the weapons are Wooden scythes* **

**P:Where the hell is dealt.**

***blaze sees a human size gundam* **

**P:Nice costume man. Where did you get it?**

**D:get what? *next to blaze as i'm wearing Kamen Rider costume***

**P:The Human sized Gundam.**

**D:oh…..that wasn't me *the human size gundam looks at us* **

***The mask is removed and I see my wife***

**P:*whistles* Where did you get it dear.**

**Blaze's wife:oh I made it myself dealt *smiles***

**P:Damn. Well where we are is Naruto is Overlord of the Underworld so yes Husband of Yami. He is on vacation as he was summoned when the young girl named Naruko had summoned him to help save her mother. Now the Red Dawn is dealt with. Someone tells him it is time to come home. But he has a plan for the nations. I hope you enjoy.**

**D:Rider jump! *I jump and do a drive kick as I got off the carrier* **

**P:Well it is Halloween and a time to relax. Shall we my love?**

**Blaze's wife:lead the way *smiles* **

***Blaze then runs then jumps then his wife follows***

—

**Naruto Overlord of the Underworld**

We find someone relaxing in a field full of floors. This person stands at six feet five inches tall with red hair. He has black eyes and is wearing a red Jacket that is unzipped with Hakama pants and combat boots. He has an eight pack and is muscular.

But however, he hears someone coming up behind him, and puts her arms around him and her breasts against his back, "Naruto~sama, Yami-sama misses you and so do I please come home." said a seductive voice, the man named Naruto says "sorry my dear succubus, but I'm on vacation, so I won't be returning home anytime soon"

"Naruto~sama the Juubi is beat you have Kaguya as your newest slut and I know you have gathered a list of women you want. Yami-sama wants her husband's touch once more then we can invade and take the women you want while ruling this world. Please Naruto~sama we miss you in bed" said the succubus as Naruto says "oh Samui my horny woman, thats why, I needed a break from ruling"

Then Naruto feels her hand in his pants and smirks "Cheeky horny succubus. I wonder what your village would say if they found out you are nothing more than a slutty Succubus who enjoys being fucked in public" says Naruto.

The succubus says "cause you made me, Samui the strongest succubus, like that"

Naruto smirked then turns around and pulls her into him with her breasts against his chest and his hands on her plump ass giving it a squeeze and orders "Show your true form My slutty Samui" said Naruto, Samui moaning loudly as she says "if you come back home~"

Naruto sighs "Fine I will but I think an invasion would be a good Idea and as I remember Yami has always done the Paperwork. Lucky I know a way to help with it. But I think we need to take a few women with us." Said Naruto with a smirk and he squeezes Samui's ass harder making her moan even more.

But then he stops as he says "come along Samui" as he gets up, Samui smiles and asks "Who are we grabbing?" asked Samui

"Well some people who have caught my eye and people who have given my summoner a hard time in life. They need to be punished. I will enjoy that." said Naruto and Samui is now more curious, Samui just nods. Naruto starts to chuckle about what is going to happen.

Over the next three days people begin to vanish like Naruko, Kushina and Mito who is still alive. Along with people like Sasuke, Sakura Kiba and others, as the people talking but then hears "shut your mouths before our Lord and Master, Naruto Uzuamki!"

They find themselves in a throne room with two large thrones and they see Naruto sitting on one of them. "**Welcome to the Underworld"** said Naruto as everyone couldn't believe what their hearing. Then they see someone coming into the room.

Which Ageha and Kurumo aka the mother and daughter succubus and morrigan, which all three are sexy with Ageha having Triple K cup breasts. Kurumo with Double J and Morrigan with Double L cup breasts as they are walking behind someone with a familiar face, Samui as she's in her true form, she has blue colored wings with a spade headed tail. She is wearing a skimpy bikini only covering her nipples and pussy with high heels on. She also has two curved horns on the side of her head **(Think albedo's horns from overlord)**. Her breasts are triple M cup.

"Samui?!" Shouts Mabui, Karui, Yugito and some others.

"Oh of course I am here I have been a succubus for a while. In truth I became their leader and one of Naruto~sama's favorite women to fuck." She says and she goes next to Naruto's throne with her hips swaying. "I have been one for about oh how long now?", Naruto thinks "**Oh about two thousand years as you have always been fun fucking Samui."** Naruto grabs her breast making her moan as they are very sensitive, "why are you doing this?!" asks Mabui.

Naruto chuckles and says "**Well I want to expand the harem I have and your world has some sexy and wonderful additions to add to the harem of mine. So I hope you know that I also have plans for your worl-"**

"No way and besides with my eyes, I can very well make you submit to me and bow before me and make your woman mine!" said Sasuke, kiba say "just you wait, I will soon break free from there holds and rip you apart and make those hot ass bitchs scream my name!"

Naruto's eye twitches gets up and gets in their faces then says "**Why would I give this up I am in the lap of luxury in fact I believe I have something to describe this to anyone and I think you have earned it."**

Naruto snaps his fingers and Music begins to play.

**(I don't own this song. Land of the Dead by Voltaire)**

_(Naruto points to a couple of demons on the side in certain outfits)_

_**A Minotaur's my butler**_

_**A Cyclops my valet**_

_**A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way**_

_(Naruto gestures outside)_

_**Through a river made of fire **_

_**To a street that's paved with bones**_

_(Behind him skeletons appear in lines)_

_**I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne**_

_(Naruto then has a large menacing smirk and appears back on his throne with one leg crossed over the other and Ageha, Kurumo, Samui and Morrigan standing at the bottom of the step platform)_

_**In the Land of the Dead **_

_**Heck boy, ain't it grand? **_

_**I'm the Overlord of the Underworld **_

_(He holds up a golden Gauntlet and the palm opens showing an eye to the prisoners shock and horror)_

_**Cause I hold Horror's Hand**_

_**In the Land of the Dead **_

_**I'm darkside royalty **_

_**I'm far renouned in the underground **_

_**And you can't take that from me**_

_(A massive three headed dog appear snarling. Making Kiba piss himself. The dog moves his heads closer to Naruto who then pets the middle head making all three heads pants)_

_**Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be**_

_**My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury**_

_(Off to the side a Jacuzzi appears with some of Naruto's women and he appears in the middle and Samui puts her head on his shoulder drawing circles on his chest)_

_**I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi**_

_**The Gorgons think it's cool **_

_**And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimming pool **_

_(A massive serpent with seven heads appear out of the swimming pool making the shinobi and Kunoichi scared)_

_**In the Land of the Dead **_

_**Heck boy, ain't it grand? **_

_**I'm the Overlord of the Underworld **_

_**Cause I hold Horror's Hand **_

_**In the Land of the Dead **_

_**I'm darkside royalty **_

_**I'm far renouned in the underground **_

_**And you can't take that away from me**_

_**No you can't take that from me**_

**(Song Ended)**

As Naruto finished the song his people are clapping at his performance, as he walks over to Sasuke and Kiba, "**no matter what you do, there's nothing you couple of idiots hope to do anything" **

Sasuke and Kiba growl and Naruto heads over to Mabui and looks her over scaring her, as he says, "**and I can take what I want and punish those I don't like as you um I'm sorry, I never got your names"**as he looking toward Sasuke and Kiba, that pisses them off and of course Naruto knows there name but they are not so important that Naruto remembers them.

Naruko ask "who don't you remember them?" Naruto looks at her and smirks "**No cause it seems everyone even you forgot about that night. The night you summoned me to save your beloved Kaa-san. I am a kind man to kids as they are young and have those eyes that really see past the veil and I always loved talking to kids. They think it is an imaginary friend. But at times it is though you called me Naruko."** Naruko widen her eyes "y-you can't be" said Naruko.

"**That is right Naruko. I saved your mother that day. After that day I started a vacation and kept an eye on you. I have made a list of people who are going to get my attention personal to oversee their pusnishment and torture." **and he walks away as he sits back on his throne, Sasuke starts to struggle and says "You have no right to torture us! So what if we attacked that demon slut she meant to be on her hands and knees sucking her superiors cock!" Naruto then gets angry and says "**Shut up! You little brat you don't get it if someone has a bijuu sealed in them then it is my job to protect them even if the bijuu is removed! I have first say in what happens to them! They are my subjects and you have no fucking right to attack or hurt them!"**

Kiba growls and says "What right do you have to stop us from showing the demons that we are their betters!" Then they see ten tails come out of Naruto's tail bone "**The Juubi was my Avatar! When the sage made the Bijuu they became MY Warriors! When they get sealed then the containers become my warriors as well! As I am the original Juubi no Kami. The one you faced is not even a tenth of my power." **They are shocked as they feel he is stronger than the ten tails they fought.

"**So I have had enough you two brats**" as he snaps his fingers and the minotaur walks up to him and says "sire?"

"**Take them both to the Imps and let them have their fun then give the doggy brat to the werewolves let them make him their chew toy**" says Naruto as the Minotaur adds in "but sire, the werewolves, well the female ones are kinda in heat and the male are ready to rip anything apart to get to them"

"**Exactly give the boy to the males after the imps have fun with him." **Said Naruto making Kiba scared as all hell, with that, both Sasuke and Kiba are take away as Sasuke is fighting.

Naruto then looks at who else is there and sees the elders "**Send those three to him he will have a shit ton of fun with them." **says Naruto, as the elders ask "w-who?"

Naruto chuckles "**Why the one who wanted his daughter to be seen as a hero as he works here from time to time and it seems this is the time he is here." **the door opens and everyone turned to see, Minato, the 4th Hokage who gave his life to save everyone.

"M-Minato/Dad?" asked Kushina and Naruko and Minato turns and smiles at them then turns to Naruto and bows to him "Naruto-sama I am here for the elders if I may. They have some pain coming their way."

"**Go ahead Minato do with them as you wish. Also I am planning to let you have Kushina with you now. If you wish." **Said Naruto, Minato says "thank you sire, and I will enjoy my time catching up with Kushina but first these three must pay"

Naruto smirked "**Good take them away and take the males as well I will figure out what to do with them later." **it didn't take as everyone but the woman are taken away, leaving only the woman and Naruto to themselves.

Kushina is free so she goes with Minato. Naruto sees Mabui, Karui, Yugito, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Mei, Kurotsuchi, Koyuki, Naruko, Ayame, Mito, Tenten and Temari. "**Now what to do what to do." **Naruto then turns to Samui "**Samui take your friends to my room. Robin, Lusamine, Tifa, Elesa, Cynthia and Skyla get your sexy asses in here!"** as other door opens and the woman that Naruto call forth walk in as each of them say "Yes Naruto~sama" they purred and Naruto says "**Take a group of these girls and get them ready for me as I will be coming for them soon." **His girls shiver "Yes Naruto~sama." They each grab a group of girls. Lusamine gets Mito, Naruko, Ayame. Cynthia gets Kurenai, Hana and Anko then goes with Lusamine. Elesa and Skyla takes Yugao, Tenten and Temari. Tifa and Robin takes Koyuki, Mei and Kurotsuchi and goes with Elesa and skyla. They take them to get them ready for Naruto.

While that is going on, Naruto goes for a small walk, Naruto is looking around and many demons are bowing to him and the females are blushing as he is handsome as all fuck, as one of them yell out "NARUTO~SAMA PLEASE TAKE ME AS A MATE" as she quite a looker.

Naruto asks "**What is your name if I may ask?"the** girl says "Albedo" as she An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically slit pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings, also Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest which her breasts are L cup breasts. Naruto says "**Walk with me."**

Albedo does so, now she walking next to him while blushing badly, Naruto then leads them back to the palace and to the harem room and they see many women from other worlds with his mark showing they belong to him. They see him "NARUTO~SAMA!"

As their all over him, he stops as he says "**Girls I will be a little busy adding more women but there is one I brought who would like to join and I think all of you should have some fun with her and get her ready for me."** The girls look at Albedo and they are all in harem outfits and all of them smile"Yes Naruto~sama." then they grab Albedo and have some fun with her.

With that Naruto heads back, and heads to his chambers to see Samui has had them strip down and she is waiting "Welcome back Naruto~sama. I have waited for your cock for a while and hope you will help me with a fantasy"

"**Let me guess to be fucked in front of your friends Samui-chan. Well it has been a while since I have fucked you and remind you that you are mine" **says Naruto, Samui walks over to the bed with her hips swinging and ass bouncing, then Samui gets on the bed and snaps her fingers making her clothes vanish and her breasts bounce to freedom. "Come Naruto~sama you succubus slut wants to be filled with your wonderful seed" says Samui as she looks behind.

Naruto smirks and removes his clothes showing his cock which looks to be 17 inches but it is not hard and the girls are shocked while Samui licks her lips, as she was the first to make a move and walks up to Naruto.

**(Lemon Start)**

Samui then gets on her knees and gently grabs Naruto's cock and brings it up then kisses the tip. After that she starts to lick his cock, which it's getter harder by the sec from Samui's licks and kisses, and the cock is 20 inches. Samui stops then starts to take Naruto's cock into her mouth.

"Damn Samui-chan your lips is so wonderful and the way your licking my cock, I never get tired of it" said Naruto and she just looks at him with hearts in her eyes then she does something that shocks her friends. She takes all of his cock into her mouth and throat and she does it like its nothing, Naruto is enjoying this then he starts to thrust into Samui's mouth like she is a whore and she enjoys Naruto's cock in her mouth, Naruto is ready to feel her breasts or her pussy wrapped around his cock.

While Samui keeps sucking and deepthroating Naruto's cock, Naruto after an hour is ready to cum "Oh Samui get ready slut I am about to cum right into your stomach." Samui looks at her master with eyes that says "Do it master!"

Naruto then has her take all of him into her mouth and cums right into her stomach with Samui's eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her stomach is expanding thanks to all the cum Naruto is stuffing into her belly, as Samui is thinking 'Naruto-sama's cum~~'

After about 45 minutes Naruto is done cumming and pulls out of Samui's mouth and her stomach has inflated to make her look nine months pregnant with triplets. "Oh how I have missed your wonderful cum Naruto-sama" says Samui as she licking her lips to taste the leftover cum.

Naruto smirks and says "Now let us see that slutty pussy of yours my succubus slut." Samui shivers and says "Yes Naruto~sama." She then lays on her back and spreads her legs and uses her fingers to spread her pussy lips "I am ready for you Naruto~sama", Naruto smirks and without saything, he right away thrust his cock deep inside of her.

Samui moans like a wanton whore and moans out "This is your fate girls to be my master's cock sleeves like I am. Oh I so enjoy this so much." Naruto then starts to thrust into Samui's pussy making her scream in pleasure with her breasts and belly bouncing as Samui screams loud as she can as she is shouting out of how she loves having Naruto's cock inside of her.

Naruto is enjoying how tight his favorite Succubus pussy is. "Samui I think I will have you in bed with my wife and I more or I can have you in charge of the harem." Naruto keeps thrusting into her as Samui screams even louder than before.

An hour later

Samui is moaning with her tongue hanging out of her mouth and she is licking Mabui's pussy who is moaning. "Just give in Mabui and join the harem this is what you will get pleasure you have never felt before" says Samui as Mabui moaning like crazy as she biting onto her lip.

Karui and Yugito are sweating badly. Naruto is enjoying this as he plans to add them and have them pregnant. 'Yami-chan will enjoy them.'

Naruto keeps thrusting into Samui then he reaches around and grabs her breasts making her moan even more into Mabui's pussy as Mabui herself trying her best not to moan.

Naruto then sees Mabui and whispers "would my succubus like to keep Mabui as her toy to play with whenever she wants." Samui moans more and Mabui tries not to.

Naruto after 1 hour "Gets ready my succubus slut I am going to cum." after he said that, he cums gallons upon gallons of cum inside of Samui as Samui shouted out "Yes Master fill your slut up get me pregnant! Please cum in me more!" Her stomach is getting bigger from before as Naruto says "even though you gave birth so many of our children"

"I am your breeding slut my master I am meant to be bred by you only" says Samui with blissful voice, Naruto smirks knowing it is true. After thirty-five minutes Naruto stops cumming into her pussy and she now looks like she is 18 months pregnant with twenty kids and to the shock of her friends sperm is not leaking from her pussy as Naruto is thinking "anyway, how many children do we have together again?"

Samui is rubbing her stomach and says "About 200 already Naruto~sama. Oh you always know how horny I am for you no matter what now take Mabui as yours" as Naruto turns to Mabui and she is nervous. "N-No p-please d-don't" as she covers her Double K breasts from Naruto's sight.

Naruto smirks and has his fingers between her legs and says "You will join the harem Mabui I promise you that" but Mabui backs away from him, but she finds his tails wrapping around her and holds her infront of him.

Naruto smirks and grabs her right breast giving it a squeeze as Mabui trying back away as she says "n-no please d-don't, I Have someone!"

"Oh who do you have if I may ask?" asked Naruto as he keeps feeling up her breast, Samui thinks and then says "I think she is talking about Omoi. But last I heard he had disappeared a while back?" samui is confused while still rubbing her cum inflated stomach.

Naruto thinks on it, "wait does he have dark skin with short white hair? I believe one of my daughters, with my wife Yami, has him in her bedroom, for what I don't know"

Mabui is shocked and Samui says "I think that she said something about a new play thing"

In Naruto's and Yami's daughter room

We hear female moaning and see his daughter bouncing up and down on a man's cock but he is changed to the bed. She is not letting him cum and he is also drained out of energy, "P-Please s-stop p-please, I-I can't" says the tired voice of Omoi, the daughter smirks and says "I don't think so I don't get many toys to play with as Daddy always gets them first and I never see them again" as her double H breasts bouncing more as she bounced on him even more.

Omoi says "b-but I-I" he couldn't finish as the woman gives something to him as it goes down his throat as the daughter says "there, now you can keep going without cumming" Omoi whimpers as the daughter says "and besides, you will never see your beloved Mabui anyway, she's going to be Daddy's soon enough"

Omoi has a look of Horror at losing his beloved Mabui to this girls father.

Back with Naruto's bedroom

Mabui says "N-No i-it c-can't b-be." She is denying it and Naruto smirks as he has both of her breasts in his hands "When I am done with you I think when you are broken I will reintroduce the both of you but you won't remember him at all"

Mabui is scared about all of this. Then Naruto rubs her pussy with his cock and she is trying not to moan and Karui tries to say something but Samui covers her mouth with a kiss.

Naruto then thrusts his cock into her pussy making her scream out "No!", Naruto says "oh yes" as he starts fucking her hard, Naruto lets go of her breasts and grabs her ass instead and is using her ass to bounce her on his cock, Karui who being kissed by Samui is slowly going crazy but she tries stay strong, but Samui is grabbing her breasts and giving Karui so much pleasure. While with Mabui Naruto's cock is way too big for her to resist.

Naruto smirked "Give in and join my harem Mabui you will have a life of luxury and being a mother of my children for the rest of time. Just image your belly heavy with my kids and your breasts full of milk surrounded by your harem sisters and the joys of motherhood" as Mabui trying to resist his words, Naruto keeps thrusting into her pussy and squeezing her ass and his tails let her go.

Naruto sees out of the corner of his eye Samui is fingering Karui, as Karui is moaning like crazy as she telling Samui to stop but Samui won't listen, Samui says "I don't think so Karui you will be ours." Samui then adds three fingers to Karui's pussy and Yugito is away from it all as she tried up with dildos viding in both her pussy and ass.

Naruto then turns back to Mabui and keeps thrusting into her pussy making her scream finally, as she held her sanity to the best she can as she shouts this to Naruto "I will not give in to you! I will not be the mother of your children and I will never be yours!"" as she feels more of Naruto's cock as he says "good, as I love a challenge"

Mabui then feels him speed up and his cock is now in her womb and Naruto is not letting up at all as Naruto is going to find out how much can he do to her before he could break her.

Naruto then stops and throws her on the bed on her back and before she can get up Naruto has her in mating press position as Mabui once again holding her sanity as she feels Naruto's cock thrust into her like crazy.

Naruto has her breasts bouncing against his chest and says "I can't WAIT for you to surrender to me and become mine or break" Mabui answers "n-never!"

Naruto smirks and says "Stronger willed women have said that and have broken." Mabui is scared and then an hour later Naruto is ready to cum as Mabui has cum about 10 times but she still never tell, Naruto is thrusting fast and Mabui's stomach bulges from Naruto's cock.

"I hope your ready as I am going to cum right into your fertile pussy" says Naruto as Mabui shouts out "noooo!" as Naruto cums deep inside of her, making her stomach expand to hold so much cum that he is letting out and she cums as well.

2 hours later

Naruto is smirking as Mabui is being made to bouncing on his cock as Naruto saying "don't you look lovely as you are bouncing on my cock" Mabui giving him the look of death as she says, "When I am done I will rip you cock off and feed it to you asshole" as she hasn't given in to him which is something Naruto is enjoying as normally woman who try to resist him would give in by now.

Naruto then smacks her ass making her ass cheek jiggle and says "This is coming from the woman who has cum a wonderful forty times Mabui" as Mabui doesn't say anything as she knows that it truth but that doesn't mean she would admit it, Naruto smirks and turns to see Samui is now using a Dildo on Karui and her stomach is still full of cum.

Naruto smirks as he goes back fucking Mabui more.

Another 2 hours later

"Please get me pregnant I will gladly be your slutty broodmare for the rest of time!" shouts Mabui who has her back against Naruto's chest and his hands are on her breasts as he smirking as he finally broke her.

Naruto then feels like he is going to cum and says "Mabui get ready another load going into your newly owned pussy."

"Yes Naruto-sama please impregnate me!" Shouts Mabui and Naruto cums making her belly get bigger and Mabui screams in so much pleasure that she passes out after she cums.

Naruto removes her from his cock and lays her down and turns to Karui who is panting as her pussy is leaking out so much juice as he turns to Samui and says "that's enough Samui, why don't you sleep for the day?"

"Sorry Naruto~sama but I want to make sure Yugito is ready for you. Plus when you are done I will rest." Said Samui with a saucey smile and still has her 18 month stomach she is not letting the cum leave her. Naruto sighs "Very well Get her ready and then after them you are watching them," said Naruto.

Samui nods as she walks over to Yugito, as Naruto turns to Karui while hearing from the back 'w-wait d-don't take out! My pussy is' then he hears a squeal and moans by Yugito, as he says "now then It's your turn Karui"

Karui opens her eyes and she sees Naruto standing in front of her in all his glory, Karui is sweating so much and Naruto has his cock in her face then says "Why don't you give your new master's cock a nice long lick" Karui says "b-but its s-so big"

"Yes it is and you saw two of your friends take it in their pussies so lick it." says Naruto and Karui starts to lick Naruto's cock, as she not only tasting Naruto, she also can taste her friend's juices on it as well, Naruto smirks and says "I hope that you will enjoy your new position in life in my harem."

30 minutes later

Naruto is having his cock sucked by Karui right now and is enjoying her mouth and she will learn more but she is also using her breasts as well as Naruto says "for someone who never sucked cock before, you are catching on quick" Karui does not answer and keeps sucking Naruto's cock and they hear Yugito moaning and Naruto thinks 'Samui you are wonderful at your job' Samui is doing her job of getting Yugito ready.

Naruto is close to cumming "Karui I hope your ready as I am about to cum" Karui gets her eyes widen as she isn't ready to take it yet, she's about to take it out but it was too late Naruto has her take half of his cock and he cums right into her stomach and her stomach starts to inflate with how much she is forced to take in, and what's more, Naruto keeps cuming and Karui is thinking of how much he cumming and wondering if this will last forever.

Then after thirty minutes Naruto removes his cock and some of his cum hits Karui in the face. Then she gets it with her finger and brings it to her mouth licking the cum off and it was heavenly, Karui is taking her time enjoying it before drink all of it.

Naruto then has Karui's ass facing him Karui is moaning as she feels Naruto's cock rubbing against her asshole, "Should I fuck you tight ass or your snug pussy my new woman I can't decide" says Naruto, then he gets a idea, then he makes a magic circle on his cock, and Karui sees Naruto's cock becoming two. Karui gulps then screams as he is pushing his cocks into her ass and pussy at the same time with his hand on her ass.

Karui screams loud as she can as she never went through something like this before, Samui turns and giggles knowing Naruto has fucked her like that and had both cocks in her pussy and she enjoyed it so much. That fuck seastion he gave her twins. She then absentmindedly rubs her still cum inflated stomach as she is lying on the bed watching Yugito.

Naruto then starts to thrust even more into Karui and he says through gritted teeth. "Damn this sluts ass and pussy is so fucking tight. I love breaking these kinds of women" says Naruto as he looks toward Yugito. She is moaning not being allowed to cum from the vibrators and dildos in both her pussy and ass.

Yugito is moaning as she begging "please let me cum! I can't take it anymore!" Naruto then says "You will cum only when it is done by my cock Yugito until then not going to happen." Naruto is thrusting even faster into Karui making her moan like a slut Naruto is turning her into as Karui losing her mind badly.

Naruto smirked knowing that he is having a good time doing this. Then after two hours Naruto is about to cum and he says "Beg for it Karui beg for your new master's cum." Karui has cum about 24 times.

Karui screams louder as she losing it badly as she shouts out "Cum in me master my pussy, ass, Hell my whole body is your property please MARK IT!" She shouts causing Naruto to smirk then he cums into her ass and her pussy together making her moan like a whore.

Her stomach inflates with all the cum Naruto is pumping into her she passes out with a fucked stupid look on her face, which Naruto loves to see as he knows that he's doing it right.

Naruto after he is doing cumming inside of Karui he pulls out and turns to Yugito. Then he snaps his fingers and the vibrator along with the dildo is gone and Naruto is in front of her as Yugito breathing hard while her pussy and ass are twitching from having the dildos and vibrators working on her like crazy, Naruto smirks and he says "Well I am waiting for you to say it."

Yugito then shouts "Fuck this slutty pussy please fill me with your cum! I am on fire and your the only one who can put out the flames PLEASE FUCK ME! I WANT TO CUM SO BAD!" as Naruto smirks as he says "as you wish" as he thrust his cocks into Yugito's pussy and ass at the same time and Yugito screams happily upon this.

Samui smiles and says "See Yugito this is wonderful feeling his cock sliding in and out of your pussy filling it with his wonderful cum and giving you a baby." Yugito just moans like a slut.

As naruto thrust his cock wildly into Yugito's pussy more, "I love this wet pussy of yours Yugito!" says Naruto and Yugito just moans like a slutty cat as naruto slams his cocks deeper then ever before.

Yugito is hearing in her mind "**Oh kitten you have found the right person to be with and see if he can free me without killing you later" **then Naruto laughs as he place his head on Yugito and a few secs, A woman appears with two tails and cat ears. Her breasts are double H cup she has a wonderful fat ass and with long legs. This is nibi.

And she shock to all hell as she sees that not only she is out, but also in a human form, "h-how?" Naruto smirks and thrusts his fingers into her pussy making her moan and says "Remember I am an ancient being so I know the ancient way to remove a Bijuu from their container without killing them. Plus I have plans to fill you both with kittens"

Nibi blushes badly while Naruto is fucking Yuigto into oblivion.

Five hours later

Naruto is still thrusting into Yugito and is about to cum as she has cum 40 times and her face is in a fucked stupid look and Nibi see it all as her pussy is insanely wet and she didn't touch herself at all, Naruto smirks and says "Yugito lets hear you say it I know you want me to fill you up so lets hear it" as Yugito is screaming more as she too out of it as Naruto had fuck her too hard.

Naruto then just cums right into her making her moan and scream even louder as she is being filled up with so much cum, as Naruto says "It seems I overdid it with her, oh well maybe her former roommate could her place as Yugito seem to passed out"

Naruto pulls out after he was done and found his cock being engulfed by a mouth and looks do to see Nibi as she has hearts in her eyes.

"Oh good kitty I will have tons of fun with you but maybe it is time to have a group." Naruto said and snaps his fingers and clones appeared with hard cock ready to gang bang Nibi as Nibi says "I-I never been fuck by a group, w-well e-expect maybe with my two sisters when we in heat" as she remembering that time long ago with her two sisters, the 7 tails and the 9 tails, the group smirks and surround her with two forcing her to give them hand jobs. One is behind her and one under her. The one under her thrusts into her pussy and plays with her breasts making her moan. The one behind her thrusts into her ass making her moan even louder. Naruto then says "I would love to hear the story but after our fun." He then thrusts into her mouth and Nibi moans upon that.

Many hours later

Nibi is out cold with a fucked stupid look on her face like the others and has a cum bloated stomach.

Lemon end

Naruto has Samui by his side as he says "should Invade the human world Samui?" and Samui "maybe, why?"

"There are many women there and they have been in constant war with each other, and in fact, I think I will start with Konoha, cause why not taken the strongest first" Samui who still has her cum filled belly thanks to succubus magic nods "True but you still have other women to break before we plan the invasion Naruto~sama." She says in a seductive voice.

Naruto nods as he says "true and I wonder how Minato is doing since he reunited with his wife?"

Samui thinks.

With Minato and Kushina

Kushina is moaning like a slut as her husband is fucking her like one as it been so long since their felt each other as Kushina scream out "more minato! Fuck me harder until you put another baby in me!"

Minato just keeps fucking her.

With Naruto

Naruto then turns to Samui and says "Samui be a dear and watch them. I have others to get to join so I will be back." Naruto grabs her ass and squeezes and she moans and she says "Yes Naruto~sama."

Naruto then hears the door open and in comes one of his busty milf sluts. Her breasts are Triple M cup with a wonderful Milf ass. She has long luscious legs and long black hair with some eygptian tattoos on her she is also wearing a gold harem outfit but with slits for her nipples and pussy as the other male demons know for Naruto only. This is Farah. "Naruto~sama it is true you have returned." as she blushing badly. She hugged him and he hugged her back while gripping her ass making her moan.

Naruto smirks "Oh it seems that you have missed me I have missed my girls but I did need a break how about you walk with me" as Farah says "oh I would love to Naruto-sama~"

They hear the next group outside the door and Naruto has Farah's ass in his hands and she is enjoying his hands on her ass. Farah is also moaning and Naruto whispers "I hope I get to see Opala and Orisa as I would love to fuck them as well." Farah shivers as she says "oh of course naruto-sama, their dying to be in bed with you~"

"Good and now I think I need something." Said Naruto "I want you go get your daughters and bring them here as you three are next" Farah blushes and nods then opens the door to leave she then runs off to get her two daughters with her breasts and ass bouncing. Naruto then says enter and sees Lusamine and cynthia with Naruko, Mito, Hana, Kurenai, Anko and Ayame tied up with them getting pleasure but no release entering the bedroom.

Naruto smirked and Lusamine and Cynthia says to their master. "Oh Naruto~sama we have them ready for you." They said seductively. They are naked like the other girls and Naruto smirks knowing these women are now his as well from now on. Naruto then grabs a woman named Kurenai and pulled her toward him and kisses her on the lips while Farah arrives with her daughters.

Time skip 7 months later

Lemon start

Naruto is sitting on his throne with a pregnant Kurenai bouncing up and down on his cock with Mabui, Mito, Temari and Koyuki licking his cock with Samui, Farah, Opala and Orsic standing around his throne all of them pregnant with a pregnant Yugito and Nibi rubbing themselves against Samui's legs.

The door opens and in comes his eldest daughter with Yami with a leash with her tied up boytoy Omoi. "Oh my dear, it seems we come in at the wrong time" says Lady Yami, as the daughter is next to her mother as she waves to her father and Omoi sees the hair of his lover "M-Mabui?" he asks as he tries to go to her and get her out of here but he forgotten of the leash around his neck, and the daughter says "where do you think your going?"

Naruto then cums into Kurenai and she lets out a moan like the slut she is now. "I think he wants my Mabui, Jasmine which I don't think she would remember him well but we will see." As Farah and Samui help Kurenai off and she is panting knowing that her master has given her a wonderful gift and Mabui looks up wanting to be the next "Mabui there is someone here to see you" Naruto ask, Mabui says "I only see lady Yami and Jasmine Naruto-sama~"

"Oh really your former lover Omoi." said Naruto as she gets on his lap with his chest against her back showing her twin baring belly and her breasts have grown to be Double L cup with milk leaking from her nipples and she has a collar around her neck.

"Who?" is all Mabui said as she doesn't know or remember this name at all as Omoi and he looks like he was stabbed in the heart and Naruto smirks and thrust his cock into her pussy and grabs her tits making milk come out with her moaning "really? You don't remember him at all? Your lover from the past?" Nauruto ask again, Mabui says "I only remember you and how you claimed my body and womb for your cock only Naruto~sama and I am enjoying my life as your slut."

Upon hearing this, Omoi is broken completely as the hope he had is gone as the woman he loved is gone and become nothing more then one of hormy women of the overlord and he become some boytoy to the daughter of said Overlord and Jasmine sees this and giggles "Thanks daddy as now my boytoy is broken and mine for the rest of TIME" as she is happy now.

Naruto chuckles and Mabui is bouncing up and down on Naruto's cock and he says "Your welcome Jasmine as there are many others that might join the family and I will enjoy watching the family grow. Oh and Yami I hope you are ready soon as you will be dominated soon cause I have not had time with you in a while." Naruto said looking over his wife's form making her blush and shiver as she says "oh you know what to say Naruto~ I can't wait for my dear but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to ask you of how your invasion going?"

Naruto smirks as the doors open and some people were brought in. "It was over in an hour this morning." He sees many women, which four Hyuga, two Senji, and one assistant to one of the senji women.

As he says "well it seem t-" he was cut in by his oldest daughter of him and Samui as she steps in and says "sorry father if you are thinking of taking four, there are two that are going to be mine", Naruto turns to see his daughter as her name is Salem, and her mother Samui hugs her daughter and saying "Which do you want Salem and Mommy will bring them to you." as Salem walks up to the four hyuga woman, she walks past a mother and a maid, and stops in front of two which are the daughters of the mother as the mother says "no wait! Please not them! Not my girls! Please don't kill them" said the white eye mother as she believe that Salem is going to kill them in her room.

Then the door opens and Naruko comes in and she is in a Harem girl outfit with her pregnant belly and her belly button is pierced and she walks up to Her Naruto~sama. Salem says "Who says I want to kill them oh no not at all, well man yes, but not someone this lovely" as she placed her finger under the white eye girl's chin.

The white eye girl named Hinata then sees Naruko and says "Naruko please help me please, I thought we were going to be together." Naruko just keeps walking and says "Naruto~sama I have some news I am going to be a big sister" as Naruto says "oh? It seems your mother is going to have a baby?" as Hinata is lost and hurt of why Naruko isn't answering her as Salem "now then, these two are mine" said, Samui nods as she have someone one them as Samui says "I have to say, those two seem very busty"

Hinata keeps begging for Naruko to help, before Salem could answer her mother, she walks over to Hinata and has her look her in the eyes and says "Charm." Then Hinata seems to be in a trance. Samui then says "I hope before you have your fun you remove that charm Salem."

"I plan on it mom plus like Aunty Salem **(From Rwby)**, she did teach us well. And yes these two busty women are mine and I will have a ton of fun, but the other two are yours Father" say Salem as she walks over to her room as the white eye mother says "no! Bring them back!" and her youngest is being carried and her eldest is just following.

"Oh don't worry they are going to be well cared for and so shall you and that maid. Now Havoc, come here my son, it seems like you have something to say" said Naruto, as he sees his one of his sons, as Havoc is one of the oldest, as he steps forward and says.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't say anything but I want this woman" said Havoc as he points toward the woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes as she wearing purple clothes, as she is Ino, she is shaking her head saying "No I belong to Sasuke-kun." Havoc snorts as he knows what happened to that kid and has not left Imp territory but Kiba oh the kid was ripped apart, "well sorry to say that Sasuke guy, he's nothing but imp's territory" Ino is shocked and havoc goes over and throws her over his shoulder and takes her to his room "I am going to have a lot of fun with you" as Ino is throwing around as she yelling out "no" as well calling out for help.

Naruto looks to see who is left and then his youngest with Robin arrives "Hey dad I would like those two." He points to the older blonde with twin ponytails with brown eyes and the black hair woman next to her, as Naruto is surprised by this and says "oh? This is surprising Marik, you never ask for anything well besides fighting against someone"

"Well I am sixteen now and really I am wanting some women of my own now dad" says marik and Naruto pats his head and says "very well my boy, go on, take them with you" Marik walks up to them and one is shouting "Stay away from my mother!" but he puts both women over his shoulders saying he will enjoy them as he walked away with them.

The woman, named Tsunade sees Mito and says "Grandma what are you doing here we have to fight." Mito responds after standing up showing her collar and pregnant belly with her Triple M cup breasts with milk coming out of her nipples saying "Why should I fight my Naruto~sama he is a master in bed and so much better than your grandfather" as both Tsunade and her assistant.

Naruto smirks as he says "do any of my children want anything?" No other of his children come forth as they can find women for themselves. So that leaves the five left, Naruto smirks and says to Yami and Mito "Yami and mito how about you take them to the master bedroom." As Mabui keeps bouncing on his cock, as he has the look of his face that he will enjoy this.

Meanwhile in Salem's room

Salem enters her room and after closing her door, she locks it and then snaps her fingers freeing Hinata from her charm, Hinata no longer in the trance and realize that she's somewhere, "w-where? Where am I? Naruk-" she stop when her clothes get torn off of her body as the younger Hyuga girl sees this and is very scared.

Hinata is covering up her double I cup breasts as she is wearing lacy lingerie and her younger sister is covering her double G cup breasts as she is wearing a see through bra and panties, Salem licks her lips and says "oh you two so wonderful~ I just can't wait make you two scream my name in my room" as she snaps her fingers and her clothes vanish letting her massive triple J cup breasts bounce free and she is loving the view of her two new pets, as the two sisters move away from her while holding each other.

"N-no! S-stay away from us!" said Hinata, and Salem sashays over licking her lips and a rune appears making her a futa and she says "I don't think so, I will you both belong to me but I don't know who stay with~ the busty big sister or the busty little sister?" as she makes her way to them.

Then she decides and her tail comes out and grabs the younger sister and pulls her from her older sister as both of them yell out "no!" as Hinata sees Salem is grabbing her little sister's breasts, "Hanabi!" said Hinata, then seals appear having chains shootout and wrap around Hinata's arms and legs keeping her from interfering lucky those chains has shackles.

Hanabi is trying to hold back her moans while Salem is folding Hanabi's breasts as she says "oh your tits are so soft and huge~" and Hanabi says "Let me g-go you pervert." as she keep trying hold her moans.

And Salem says "Pervert my dear I am a succubus so yeah I am a pervert and a creature of lust" as she kisses Hanabi on the spot which shocks Hanabi deeply as it is her first kiss then she feels Salem slip her tongue in and is not letting up while Salem fondling Hanabi's breasts more with Hinata watching as she being held in place.

Salem then breaks the kiss with saliva strands are showing they just kissed as Hanabi is bit dizzy from the kiss as she says "Oh my Hanabi is seems you are a wonderful kisser and I want you~" as Hanabi looks at her as Hanabi asks "w-what d-do y-you mean?" as Salem smirks.

10 minutes

Hanabi is moaning as she is in missionary position with Salem fucking the Hyuga girl hard with her 16 and a half inch cock and it is thick as her wrist as Hanabi shouting out "no! Please stop this! Y-you she devil! Please stop! You already taken my virginity!" as her pussy there's a line of dry blood. "Oh no I will not stop you don't get it do you. You belong to me and both of you will carry my children!" said Salem who thrust her cock faster and harder.

Hinata is crying as she couldn't do anything to save her sister as Hanabi is being fuck by Salem, and Salem just keeps doing it with Hanabi's breasts bouncing like crazy as their rocking the bed hard.

"Hanabi" said Hinata, As Hanabi scream/moans louder as she feels more of Salem's cock in her, Salem is enjoying her new woman's pussy "Oh I am thankful I asked for you both before my father got you both!" says Salem with her tongue out as she enjoying this so much as Hanabi screams even louder.

Hanabi is trying not to lose her mind but Salem is just too good to resist as the succubus slamming her cock deeper into the younger Hyuga girl's pussy, Salem looks at Hanabi and says "Let me hear you scream out who do you belong to Hanabi go ahead love~" as she makes her thrust faster than before, Hanabi tries not to and says "Never you shedevil!" as she screams more with her breasts bounce more.

Salem then says "we will see how long your defiance last my dear Hanabi" as she left Hanabi up and now Hanabi on Salem's lap while her cock is thrust deeper into Hanbi's pussy while the younger hyuga girl started get crossed eye.

Salem then turns Hinata and says "Soon this will be you" as she fucks Hanabi's pussy as the Hyuga girl screams louder.

Meanwhile at Havoc

Havoc is moaning as he has ino sucking his cock, well being made by him as Ino is giving him death glare, Havoc looks at her and says "Girl I have seen how big your crush is and it is as big as my thumb" Ino is able to move away from Havoc's 16 and a half inch cock but way thicker than Salem's, "m-my name is Ino! Not girl! A-and don't talk about Sasuke's cock like it some small things! I bet he's way bigger than yours!"

Ino is then forced back to sucking his cock and says "Your pathetic Sasuke is as big as my thumb and my father is massive. I have grown up hearing him making his women scream to the high heavens. Hell dad even owns Lady Kami's hot massive ass even if she is his sister in law."

Ino is shocked and imagens the overlord fucking Kami like a slut, as she being made to suck his cock more, as Havoc says "but enough of that, I think my cock is ready to fuck your pussy now" as he smirks and she glares at him like she wants him to burst into flames or fall over dead.

A few minutes later

Ino is screaming as Havoc is fucking her hard as he took her virignity as she bend over of the massive cock as Ino gripping onto the bedsheet as she shouts out "you monster! Y-you beast!"

"More like Master to you Ino and you will break in time and you scream with joy" said Havoc as he fucking Ino even more as Ino herself trying her best from giving in to him and his cock.

During this time at Marik's room

Marik is fucking the busty blonde as her friend is being forced to watch her master being fucked as Tsunade screaming like crazy as she thinking that she can't believe that she's being fuck this hard by someone who so young as she shouts out "You brat when I am able to I am putting you over my knee and giving you a good fucking spanking that you so badly need" as she's in full nelson position, Marik says "It seems you need a fucking really badly and I will be keeping both of you well fucked" as he thrust his 16 itch cock deeper into Tsunade's soaking wet pussy as its jucies coating his cock, Tsunade is gritting her teeth as this is the biggest cock she has ever taken.

While the girl, named Shizune is watching as she says "l lady Tsunade! Please be strong! Think of Uncle Dan!" Marik turns and says "Your next to be fucked I hope you know that" with Shizune scared.

3 hours later back at Salem's room

"Yes Mistress Salem fuck this Hyuga more please put a baby in my womb. I will gladly carry the baby please Mistress" Hanabi Shouted as she's now Salem's woman now as Hinata who watch this as she says "Hanabi no!" as she sees both of them fucking in doggly style, she has tears going down her face and Salem then smacks Hanabi's plump ass making her moan as their keep at it as both of them sweating tons.

Salem then says "Oh Hanabi where do you want my cum?" while thrust her cock faster and faster into Hanbi's pussy as The Hyuga girl answers "in my pussy! Please in my pussy!" while her plump ass jiggling like crazy, Salem says "Understood." And cums right into pussy making Hanabi moan with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes rolling upward as she says "your cum feel so good in my pussy~~" her stomach is inflated from all the cum Salem is pumping into her after thirty minutes Salem stops cumming and pulls out letting Hanabi land on the bed with a fucked stupid face.

"Now it is your turn to join your sister" says Salem as her cock is twitching with leftover cum leaking out of the tip as Hinata says "n-no!" as she wants to get away but couldn't as Salem moves in closer to her.

5 minutes laters

Hinata is screaming atop of her lungs while her legs are hanging in the air while she's being held by Salem by wraping her arms aroung Hinata's sides while hammering her cock deep in of Hinata's pussy as Salem says "fuck! Your pussy is a class of its own! Way different then your sister's pussy!" while having Hinata's breasts on her face, Hinata wants to stop her but she can't move her arms at all.

Then Salme feels something against her ass, she turn and see Hanabi who turns out isn't passed out and has her hands on Salme's ass cheeks as she says "am I lick you Mistress?"

"No dearie but give your sister a kiss" says Salme, Hanabi nods and gets up and place her hands on Hinata's cheek as Hinata shouts "no! Fight it Hanabi! Don't listen to her!" and Hanabi kisses Hinata on the lips making her eyes widen as Hinata is being kissed by her little sister while being fuck by Salme whom found this very hot.

Meanwhile at Havoc's room

Ino is being fucked without mercy "Master please fuck this slut more please" as her ass is being hammbered by Havoc's cock hard, Havoc smirks "Good you have learned your new place now what about your sasuke" as Ino shouts "w-who?!" Havoc smirks even more and keeps fucking Ino's ass and says "No one that you need to worry about ever again" as he fucking Ino's ass even more.

Ino screams more as she loving her new master's cock, Havoc then smack her ass making her scream louder and then is about to cum as Ino cums at the same time as her screams filled the room.

With Marik's

Tsunade is being fucked Doggystyle while she is still resisting him while her eyes are hazy as she shouts out "Y-You b-brat when I g-get f-free I will free my grandmother and beat you all near death" as she feels more of Marik's cock in her more, Marik then smacks her phat ass making it jiggle and he says "Not when I am done with you" says Marik as he fucks her even harder than before while her massive pump ass jiggling like crazy, Tsunade is trying but she feels that she is at the end of her rope but she has to keep being strong for her beloved Dan.

30 minutes later at Salem's room

Hinata is now being fucked against the wall with her hands being held by the chain and cups as Salem says "come on baby~ give in to me and you will enjoy this like your sister~" while she's groping Hanabi's breasts while holding her close, Hinata is shaking her head saying "No no no no no." as her pussy is leaking out so much juice onto Salem's cock, Salem smirks as she kisses Hanabi.

Both making out in front of Hinata as their moan upon the kiss as Salem is still thrusting into Hinata's pussy then they break the kiss and says to Hanabi "Do you want to see a trick my lovely Hanabi?" as Hanabi says "yes mistress~" while blushing, Salem the turns to Hinata leans it as licks Hinata's neck with a longer than normal tongue, and Hanabi blush even more while Hinata is shocked by this.

Then Salem pulls back "You see as a succubus I am a creature is able to please their partners in bed very well and I am able to change my body as I wish" as she smirks as Hanabi asks "Oh Mistress wonderful, could you make into two?" Salem smirks and another Salem appears, Hanabi blushes more as the other Salem takers her and both begin making out wildly as the real Salem smirks and looks at Hinata as she says, "and I can also do this" as she placed her index fingers on Hinata's pink shade of nipples, and Hinata's shock her breasts are leaking out milk with her eyes widen more then before as her breasts gotten bigger from I to Triple J.

"That is right and this will prove it." Salem takes one of Hinata's breasts into her mouth and sucks the milk out of her breasts and Hinata moans loudly, Hinata moaning out 'no' over and over again, Hinata feels Salem thrust even faster, while the 2nd Salem and Hanabi are making out on the floor.

The real Salem then removes her mouth and says "I hope your ready cause I am going to cum" as Hinata shouts out "NO!" and Salem cums right into Hinata's pussy making her stomach inflate a bit.

While the 2nd Salem and Hanabi get onto the bed with salem spread Hanabi's legs and about to slam her cock in Hanabi and Hanabi begs "Please mistress fuck you hyuga slut until she is a mother", Salem smirks and says "ohh I'm planing to!" and slams her cock into Hanabi and the Hyuga girl screams out "yes please make me your woman for the rest of time" as Salem fucks her like there no tomorrow while the real one is fucking Hinata even more.

With Havoc

Havoc is fucking ino in full nelson "I wonder what your friend with the pink hair would say I don't know what happened to her" as Ino screaming more while her mind is compuete blink at the moment.

At this time.

Where the girl with the pink is well "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAKS!" She is being chased by ghouls, as the girl know that she has been running for sometime now and don't know if there's an end of this place, She runs into a wall as she turns around and sees the ghouls coming toward her as the pink haired girl screams.

Back with Havoc

Havoc shurgs as it no matter as he resumes fucking his new woman harder then before, she is moaning like a slut that she has been turned into and she is enjoying her master and his massive cock.

Meanwhile at Marik's room

Marik has the tip of his cock at Tsunade's asshole while spreading her massive plump ass cheeks as she says with her eyes widen, as she says "don't you dare do it you brat!" after what she gone though she was able to resist him which Marik will give her that, Marik smirks and says "This ass is just begging to be fucked, I never you have so much sex with this ass of yours"

"DAMN YOU BRAT! But no way, I never let anyone near my ass" says Tsunade as Marik is surprised by this as he says "oh? So I'm the first? Even to this Dan person that you and her been saying" Tsunade gritted her teeth and says "He died before he even got to meet his daughter!" And Marik smirks and starts to move his cock into her ass as Tsunade says "You bastard stop this right now I am warning you" Marik smiles more as he slams his cock deeply inside of Tsunade's ass.

"Y-You b-brat h-how d-dare y-you!" said Tsunade as she shaking a bit with her eyes rolling up a bit as well, Marik sees this and says "Oh this is your weakness oh you will break." Marik starts to thrust more into her ass with Tsunade screams twice as loud then before as Shizune says "lady Tsunade!"

Back with Salem's room

Hinata is panting as cum is leaking out of her pussy and her breasts are leaking milk then she feels Salem's cock at her ass as she says "p-please n no more" while Salem smirks and says "sorry but your body is too amazing and plus your sister and my copy are having too much fun~" as she points the back of her.

The clone and Hanabi are going crazy that the bed looks like it is going to break as Hanabi is on her front and the clone of Salem is hammering her cock into Hanabi's pussy rough and hard as well fast as both of them sweating like crazy, that their have a shine of them, Hanabi shouts out "Yes please this hyuga pussy is for you to fuck only! I won't allow your father to touch me mistress!"

"Oh father would never do that to his kids as we know his woman are off limits we are allowed to look but never touch" says the copy.

The Real Salem looks at Hinata and says "Why won't you just give and join your sister in the pleasure~" as she leans in closer to Hinata, Hinata just shakes her head until Salem grabs her chin and kisses her on the lips.

An hour later

Both Hyuga girls are in the same position as their on the floor while Hinata screaming like crazy with her eyes rolling upward with tears and her tounge hanging out of her mouth while her pussy is being thrusted by Salme's cock while Hanabi is in the same way as Hinata but her ass is being fuck by the copy as both sister shout out together "yeah Mistress Salem fuck us more please get us pregnant" as both Salem smirks as their fucking their Hyuga woman even more.

Salem won't be seen around for at least a month or two.

Havoc's room

Havoc is fucking Ino against the window with her breasts against the window as Havoc fucking his woman more and more as he thinking about the next woman he could get to his harem as he cums deeply inside of Ino's pussy as Ino shouts out as she cum as well "yes Master please I am yours not even your father will be allowed to touch me" as Havoc as he smacks Ino's ass and she screams upon that.

Havoc won't come out of his room for a month.

Marik's room

Marik is thrusting into Tsunade's ass and she is shouting out "Yes please fuck your busty slut more" as it turns out, anal sex is what breaks Tsunade as Shizune is watching and she's in tears as she saying "L-Lady Tsunade please snap out of it! Think of Dan!"

"He is dead right?" asked Marik as he slammed his cock rough and fast into Tsunade's ass as Tsunade shouting out of how much she loves Marik and his cock, Shizune knows her uncle is dead and the woman she looked up to is now a slut to a demon boy with a massive cock.

Marik then cums into Tsunade's ass making her moan with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, then she falls down and Marik takes out his cock and look toward Shizune as he says "your turn" Shizune tries to get away but Marik grabs her.

Just like his brother and sister, no one would see him for a month or two.

Back in the throne room

Naruto has just finished with some idiots the elders of the hyuga and Konoha. Sentenced to The Eternal Pits of Despair for all of eternity. As he was thinking 'those three must be having the best time of their life' as he walked down of his throne room to leave and head his way To the master bedroom where the women wait for him.

"It has been a long time since I squeezed Yami's fun bags oh I will have fun tonight," said Naruto as he walks to the master bedroom and he sees Farah outside and she gives him a saucy smile. "Naruto~sama do you mind if I join you tonight? The twins are wanting love from their daddy." She said with her hands on her pregnant belly and Naruto then puts his hand on her belly and says "Oh you are joining I love using your breasts as pillows." Farah says "oh Naruto-sama~" as Naruto kisses her on the spot.

From there, their went inside as Naruto see the woman on his bed. Naruto sees Yami fondling the breast of the Hyuga Milf. "Oh my these are so massive breasts I would say in the K cup area of they are so soft and fun to grope." Said Yami and the Hyuga is trying to get free as she saying "let me go!" as she fighting off Yami's hold.

Yami smirks as Mito is right there fondling her great granddaughter. "Grandma Mito please stop this right now!" As she is feeling Mito's milk filled breasts against her back and her pregnant belly as well as Mito says "doesn't my dear Granddaughter look sexy, you will love Naruto-sama~"

Naruto chuckles and says "I do know what she did Mito she was a stripper." and the great grandaughter of Mito who's name is Erotica is shocked at how he knew and Mito keeps groping her quadruple J cup breasts and says "Oh my, my great granddaughter was a stripper, just what Tsunade is thinking for letting you be one?"

"M-Mom d-does n-not k-know a-as I-I am a-also a m-medic." She is scared of what Mito will do as Mito replies "ohhh I see now, but these days are Over" as she feeds Erotica of her milk from her breasts, "as you are Naruto-sama's woman now as your mother will be Marik's" say MIto as she smiles.

Naruto smirks and says "Oh I could always use a personal stripper Mito-chan and she is the one but I think the Hyuga milf needs a good fucking first" as she sees the Hyuga woman still trying break free, Naruto gets on the bed and faces the milf and says "Your daughters are enjoying the pleasure my daughter is giving them and you will be joining my harem with that maid of yours" as he place his finger on the Hyuga woman's chin as she says "you lie! There is no way that me or my girls would give in to you and your daughter of a demon!" Naruto smirked and waves his hand opening a one way viewing portal showing Salem's room and sure enough.

Her Daughters have been broken as their being fuck in the cowgirl position with Hinata's and Hanabi's eyes rolling upward with them shouting Together "we love you Misstress Salem!" Naruto then removes it and says "See you will be like them by the time I'm done with you" as the Hyga woman named Hitomi Hyuga is in tears.

"N-No n-not m-my d-daughters." She is trying to deny it as she thought that it was some kind of illusion, Naruto then has his hand in between her legs and starts to rub her pussy, Hitomi realize this and tires to get away from him but couldn't.

"I don't think so, you belong to me now." Naruto said as he has his hand slip into her pussy, as Hiotmi giving her all from keeping herself from moaning, Yami then removes Hitomi's top letting her triple K cup breasts bounce free. "Let your globes free Hitomi as you will get alot of attention" say Yami and Hitomi says "n-no! T-there only for my husba-"

"Naruto-kun is your master now as your husband died. Once you get Naruto's cock in you well you never will be pleased by another man ever again" says Yami as Hitomi says "w-what are you talking about?! H-he's alive a-and he will come an-"

Naruto then removes her panties and says "Sorry but he was cursed to death and now you are single" as Hitomi couldn't hold back her tears.

Naruto then rubs his cock against her pussy and then takes one of her nipples into his mouth and Hitomi moans upon that.

Naruto then thrusts his cock into her pussy and Hitomi screams in a way she never have with her husband as she shouts out "nooooooo!" Naruto is thrusting into her pussy as Hitomi screams more, Hitomi is trying to not to give in to him and Naruto is just thrusting even harder into her.

Hitomi is trying to get Naruto to stop while his other women are toying with the others as Mito is fingering her great granddaughter, Erotica trying fight it.

"Come on my naughty Granddaughter just give in and become my master's woman." Said Mito as she is also groping her breast and Erotica says "Never!" She keeps fighting but Mito is so good at this.

Hitomi is trying to stop this hoping her husband comes but Naruto says "I hope you are ready as I am going to cum." Hitomi's eyes widen and screams "NO!" Naruto cums right into her pussy making her stomach expand with so much cum being pushed into her womb.

Time skip 3 hours

Hitomi screams as she's on top of Naruto as she riding his cock in away she never did with anyone, not even her late husband as she shouts out "I'm all yours Naruto~sama."

Naruto smirked then cums into her once more making her moan loudly and pass out. He gently removes her and turns to Mito and Erotica.

Erotica is trying to break free still then sees Naruto looking at her and Mito. She is scared as she stared at Naruto's massive cock as she had seen of what he did with Hitomi, "S-Stay a-away f-from m-me w-with t-that thing." Said Erotica.

Naruto gets closer then he says "I hope your ready as you are next." Erotica could do nothing but watch Naruto gets closer to her.

Time skip 3 hours later

Erotica is moaning like a slut and she says "I am yours now Naruto~sama. I will give you a lap dance whenever you want just please fuck me more!" as she bouncing on Naruto's cock like crazy as Hitomi is next to Naruto as the two making out. Naruto then cums into Erotica making her scream. After Naruto is done cumming her stomach looks pregnant by how much semen Naruto pushed into her womb.

Naruto then removes her and stops kissing Hitomi. Naruto then turns to the other women and smirks while they shiver knowing their lives are changing.

Timeskip 3 years

Naruto is relaxing at a resort of his with his women in skimpy bikinis and are pregnant again but Erotica who is not pregnant as she has three kids with Naruto is giving him a sexy dance with her ass and breasts jiggling.

Samui who with him as she just given birth to her 36th child and she's sleeping on Naruto right shoulder as she says "where are the kids with their lovers?"

Naruto chuckles and says "They are enjoying time with them and their kids."

As he saw a couple of his grandchildren running down the beach and their parents are enjoying the air. He also a pregnant Jasmine lounging with Omoi massaging her feet and she is enjoying this so much. She is glad she took him.

Salem with her pregnant Hinata and Hanabi as their are massaging her with their breasts.

Havoc has Ino sucking him off and she is expecting number 4 and 5.

With Marik is having his pregnant Shizune on his lap with her pussy with his cock and he is fingering Tsunade who is also pregnant.

In all their enjoying themselves with their lovers.

Naruto smirks as he thinks that his family is growing so much. Then he feels Erotica remove his trunks and remove her bottoms while thrusting downward and moans as she loves having his cock in her. "Please master fuck your woman." Erotica bounces on his cock with her breasts bouncing and milk is coming out. Naruto, Samui and Yami smirk. Yami is rubbing her eight month pregnant belly and her breasts are big. Then her sister comes with drinks and she is pregnant as well. Naruto was not lying he owns Kami.

He's greatly going to enjoy this so much.

The end.

—

**P:Damn man that was fucking insane.**

**Clone D:i feel dirty on certain parts man…**

**P:There demons man do you really think that they care about morals and I do agree on something with you.**

**Clone D:not the demon part, the who- *poofs away* **

***Blaze shrugs***

**P:Yeah I know what he was saying. *Then another blaze arrives and poofs giving me the info.***

**P:Oh Dealt what have you gotten yourself into *Blaze's wife appears***

**One of the crewmen:sire! Where do we go from here? **

***Blaze checks and says* P: It seems Dealt has hotwired this thing to a story.**

**First mate:where did he set it to? Sire? *he so done with dealt's madness* **

***Blaze checks***

**P: To a story that we have not been to in a while Household.**

**First Mate:I see, and when do w- *the carrier begins to move on its own as the engines start firing up * **

**P:Well we will see you all later. Remember favorite, Review, and follow. So have a Happy HALLOWEEN! *Laughs evilly***

***The Helicarrier enters the pumpkin and the portal closes and disappears from the Pumpkin.***


End file.
